Steven Universe's Adventures Through Time
by laughinsohard
Summary: While on a mission, Steven comes across a mysterious object. Suddenly, he is warped through time. He then recognizes this object from his past. Now he's leaping through different time periods, trying to get back to the present. Rated T for blood and cursing.
1. Lost In Ancient Greece

**This story starts out three years after Steven and Connie are married, and a year before they have their first child (This takes place in my Gem Children universe of my fanfiction). Enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 1: Lost In Ancient Greece

[*]

 **Athens, Greece**

Athens, the capital of Greece. Named after the Greek goddess Athena, the patron goddess of the city, it attracts people from all over the world, to marvel at its monuments, and its history in general. Especially the Acropolis, an ancient citadel resting high above the city, attracts many tourists.

But, on this particular day at the Acropolis, the tourists would be caught in the midst of something they never expected.

Tourists were running and screaming through the Acropolis. A giant snake was slithering through the many buildings of the Acropolis. It was 30 feet long, green with orange stripes, and a green gemstone on the top of its head. From behind, multiple figures pursued. These multiple figures were none other than the world famous Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Jasper, Connie, and her husband, Steven Universe.

The snake turned over to the staircase down. Garnet, at the front of the crowd, leaped forward. She grabbed the snake by the tail and spun around. Then, she threw the snake high into the air. Jasper leaped up, summoned her crasher helmet, and struck the snake. The two came descending fast. They impacted the ground, creating a dust cloud. After a few seconds, the cloud cleared, revealing Jasper rising out of a 10 foot deep crater. She held in her hand the gemstone of the snake creature.

"Nice job, Jasper." said Garnet, as she took the gem from Jasper and bubbled it.

A crowd of tourists gathered around the group. They clapped and cheered.

Then, the Greek police and Acropolis security guards ran up the stairs to the Gems. They stopped to see the snake was gone.

"Where is the monster?" said one police officer.

Garnet held the bubbled gem in her hand.

"Right here."

She then warped the gem back to the temple.

"And now it's gone. I can gladly say it will not disturb your sacred monument ever again."

A Security Guard spoke.

"Thank you very much, Crystal Gems! Saving the day as always! And, as a reward, you can visit the Acropolis free of charge!"

Connie welled up with excitement.

"Really?! Oh yes, how I've wanted to witness the beauty of the Acropolis. To know Athens' ancient history and a better understanding on its influence on the world is something I've longed for a long time."

"I want to know what this "Acropolis" was used for." said Peridot.

Connie put her arm around Peridot's shoulder.

"Well, Peridot, I can show you. You'd get to learn about Ancient Greece and its fascinating history."

Steven followed the two from behind. Then, by a chance of luck, at the corner of his eye, he saw something that caught his attention. Something laid in between a small pile of rubble. It was a tiny globe object, with two golden bottom and top, and a golden ring around the middle. The rest of the globe was made of glass. In the globe was an hourglass.

"Huh? What's this?"

Steven picked up the little hourglass, which was so tiny, it could fit in his hand. He felt like he had seen this object before.

"Hmm. Looks familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Eh, no matter. I'll just keep it in my pocket for now."

He placed the tiny hourglass in the pocket of his jeans. He ran to Connie and Peridot.

"Hey, wait up!"

He followed the two into a ruined building of the Acropolis as Connie spoke to Peridot.

"You see, Peridot, long ago, Greece was divided into several different city-states, including Sparta and the one we are in, Athens. They may have all been divided, but they all had one belief system, the belief in multiple gods."

The three stepped up to a giant statue of a curly-haired, and curly-bearded, man, wearing a long cloth, known as a toga on his lower body, and holding a lightning bolt.

"That is Zeus, the ruler of the Greek Olympian gods. He was also the god of sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, and justice."

Peridot turned to Connie.

"So, you're saying he controls Earth's lightning."

"Yes, in the eyes of the ancient Greeks." answered Connie, "And over here."

They turned right to another statue of a bearded man, his beard not as long as Zeus's though. He was muscular, also wore a toga on his lower body, and held his fist up.

"That is Poseidon, brother of Zeus. He is the god of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses."

"And horses?" interrupted Steven.

"Yes. He rode the seas either on dolphins, or by a chariot of horses."

"And he controls Earth's sea?" said Peridot.

Connie nodded.

"That's right. He also had a very bad temper. If any mortal angered him, he would bring down destruction onto that person, sometimes levelling whole villages as collateral. And, behind us, left from our view of Zeus."

They turned to another curly-bearded man, with a toga on his full body, unlike the other two, which was on their lower body. He held a staff in his left hand.

"That is Hades, god of the dead. He ruled over the dead in the Underworld."

"So, like, the afterlife?" said Peridot.

Connie nodded once again.

"Yes."

Peridot pointed to a small three-headed dog beside Hades.

"And what is that three-headed dog thing?"

Connie noticed the dog.

"Oh, that's Cerberus, Hades' dog, who guards the gates of the Underworld."

"Oh. I see. Quite interesting, Connie."

Steven stepped up.

"Yeah. Very interesting characters. You know, I wonder what it would've been like to live in Ancient Greece."

Suddenly, Steven blacked out. He opened his eyes, and found himself laying on the floor. He rose up and saw that he was still in the Acropolis, but nobody was around. He looked around, wondering where everyone was.

"Hello? Anyone here? Connie? Peridot?"

He walked out of the building to find that the Acropolis looked different. It looked… complete. No rubble. None of the buildings seemed to be missing any of their materials.

"The Acropolis… It looks.. Complete."

He scanned around.

"What is going on here?"

He turned to the long staircase down. Stepping down, he saw the whole city of Athens had changed. It looked… ancient. The buildings were of a totally different design. He was even more perplexed. Once he reached the bottom of the staircase, he looked all around him.

"Something's definitely wrong here."

Then, He heard distant cries.

"Someone's in trouble!"

He ran toward the direction of the cries. Sprinting across the roadways, he finally found the source of the cries. Crowds of men, women, and children, all wearing togas on their bodies, were standing against a wall in fear as a giant 30 foot snake rose up before them. It was brown, with orange stripes, and a brown gemstone where its left eye should be.

Steven leaped over between the giant snake and the frightened people. He summoned his shield and spun like a tornado. He threw it, hitting the snake. The creature was launched back 50 feet. It hit the hard road hard, but quickly rebound. It charged towards Steven. He threw his shield once more, lodging itself in the snake's open mouth. Once again, it was knocked back, this time hitting a wall. This blow was so tremendous, the Gem snake poofed. Steven caught the gem and bubbled then warped it away. Turning back to the people, they looked on frozen. After a few seconds of silence, one of the men, who wore gold arm bracelets, spoke.

"That shield, that towering height, that muscular physique. Yo- You-"

The man burst out in excitement.

"Ares!"

Steven raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Ares?"

He walked up to Steven.

"It is none other than Ares, God of War!"

Steven was confused.

"What? I'm not-"

The whole crowd burst out.

"Ares?!"

The whole crowd of people gathered around Steven. They examined his shield, they studied his face, and they marvelled at his towering height and huge muscles.

"No no, you've got it all wrong. I'm not Ares, and I'm certainly not a god of war."

Another man spoke.

"Of course you are! No mortal could ever summon a shield from thin air!"

A woman examined his attire, which consisted of his signature red shirt with yellow star under an unbuttoned pink jacket with two white armbands on both sides and a yellow star on each, with blue jeans and pink sandals.

"Your attire is very unusual. I have never seen any clothing like that."

The gold bracelet man spoke again with pure energy.

"Oh, great Ares, why have you come to us Athenians today? *Gasp*! Is there war coming?! Are you here to warn us of a coming invasion?! Are those pesky Spartans at it again?!"

Another man yelled out.

"Damn those Spartans! Getting in the way of everything!"

The golden bracelet man held out his arms to the people.

"People of Athens, the great god Ares has come to us! This must mean war is at hand! We must warn the whole city, and prepare for battle against the Spartans!"

Steven realized what was going on.

 _"Oh no!" he thought, "I've travelled back in time to ancient Greece!"_

He held out his arms in a "Stop!" gesture.

"No no! People, I'm not Ares, and there is no war!"

But to no avail. Everyone was preparing themselves for war. Soldiers grabbed their armor, and the women and children locked their doors. The people were loudly cheering in the streets.

"To Sparta! To Sparta! To Sparta!"

Steven tried to stop the rallying.

"No no, please!"

The crowd gathered as the golden bracelet man stood atop a big rock. He motioned with his hand, and the crowd went silent. He then spoke.

"Athenians! We gather in preparation of war against those pesky Spartans! Our omen of war comes from the visit of Ares!"

The crowd all looked to Steven, who was in the center. They all cheered him. He displayed a worried face as the man continued.

"We will now travel to Sparta and win in Ares's favor!"

The crowd cheered once again. Steven leaped up to the rock beside of the gold bracelet man.

"Stooooooooooop!"

The crowd descended to silence.

"You people want to declare war just because I'm here?! Why wage war for petty reasons like this?! I am not your prophecy of war! And what is war?! It's just a horrible way of getting what you want! War shouldn't be waged because of my arrival. Why risk the lives of thousands of people just because I came?!"

The crowd stayed silent. Then, they all erupted in a fit of laughter. Steven was confused by this. The gold bracelet man rested his arm on Steven's shoulder.

"Oh, Ares, quite the jokester you are! You may be ruthless in combat, but you sure have a sense of humor! Haha!"

Steven was furious. He slapped off the man's hand and jumped off the rock and went running down the roadway. After what seemed like an eternity of running through the city, he finally made it to the shore of Athens. He saw an old man with his little boat. He ran over to the old man.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you take me to Sparta?"

The old man stood up to look at Steven.

"Oh oh, y-yes, great Ares!"

Steven got on the boat with the man, who grabbed two ores and stroked them on the water. The boat began moving off the shore.

 **Shores Of Sparta-One Day Later**

Steven was sleeping on the boat, the old man on the ores. Soon, the man spotted land. He woke Steven with his energetic yell.

"Sparta, straight ahead!"

Steven stood up and saw the nearby shores of Sparta appearing from the fog. He sighed a breath of relief. Once the boat had reached the shoreline, Steven went sprinting out of the boat and out toward the inner land. He scaled up a hill to see a large structure nearby. He ran towards it.

Once he made it to the structure, he saw farmers tending to their crops and animals, and village people walking around. He ran over to the large structure, naturally thinking it was of high importance to the village people. He was stopped by Spartan guards.

"Stop!"

He stopped in his tracks.

"What business do you have here?" said the guard.

Steven spoke fast.

"I need to talk to whoever's in charge!"

The guard raised an eyebrow.

"You wished to speak to the king?"

Steven nodded.

"Yes!"

The guard nodded.

"Come with me."

Steven smiled.

"Oh yes, thank you."

He followed the guard through the corridors. Eventually, they reached a giant gate of two doors. Two guards opened the giant doors, revealing the throne room. Steven saw on a golden throne the king of Sparta. He had a black beard, an orange toga, and many jewels and necklaces. The king looked down on Steven.

"Stranger, why have you come to my humble abode?"

Steven replied.

"King of Sparta, I have news for you and your citizens. The-"

Then, another Spartan guard stepped in.

"My king! There is a large fleet of ships sailing to your shores!"

The king of Sparta stood from his throne.

"What?!"

"Come look, my king!"

The king walked down from his throne to the gates, with Steven following. Once they were outside, they sighted a whole fleet of Athenian ships heading towards the shores. Steven was very fearful.

 _"Oh no no no!" he thought._

He bolted down to the shore. He soon stopped in front of gathered Athenian warriors on the shore. The Athenians noticed him and smiled.

"Ah, it's Ares once again! Coming to wish us luck!"

"No no no, I'm not Ares, and there is no war! Just go back home and pretend none of this ever happened!"

The Athenians were confused.

"But you are the omen of war. If you are present, it means war is upon all."

Steven didn't know what else to do.

"No no, please, just st-"

Suddenly, a lone Athenian pointed to behind Steven.

"Look! The Spartans have gathered!"

Steven turned to find a line of Spartan soldiers standing. He was scared of war breaking out. He turned back to the Athenians. He was becoming furious. Out of pure rage, he yelled out.

"That's it! Athenians, Spartans, as your god of war, I order you to stop all this and go back home! There is no war, and you will not hurt the Spartans e-"

Then, the Spartan king spoke.

"Wait, you Athenians were going to declare war on us?"

The Athenian leader spoke.

"Yes! Ares here visited us, meaning that war was coming."

The Spartan king was offended.

"Well, then we declare war on you!"

The Athenian leader unsheathed his Xiphos sword.

"That's fine by us!"

The two sides readied their weapons and shields. Steven ran to the Athenian line.

"No no no, don't!"

The Athenians yelled out and charged, Steven getting caught up in the stampeding crowd. The Spartans yelled and did the same.

"Oh no!"

The two sides neared each other. But then, four figures leaped between the two sides, stopping them in the middle of their charge. Both Athenians and Spartans gasped at the sight before them. Steven saw from the midst of the Athenian crowd what everyone's attention was drawn to.

The figures were Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl… and Rose…

Steven gasped at seeing not only Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, but especially his own mother for the first time in person.

 _"Oh my God, it's my mom."_

Rose was beautiful, with her long curly pink hair, large white dress, with a star cut-out where her stomach gem was located.

Pearl was wearing a long toga, held up by a belt with the head of a snake, and a golden breastplate with a bronze head of a woman with long hair. On her head was a round helmet. Her hair was mostly unseen under the helmet, but part of her hair was long and descended down onto her breastplate. She held her spear in her hand.

Garnet wore a toga as well, with a second one from her shoulder across her arms. Of course, she still had her square hair.

Amethyst wore a more shorter toga, which only descended down to her knees. It also possessed another cloth acting as a belt. Her hair was short.

The two sides looked in silence, mouths agape. Then, the Athenian leader broke the silence as he pointed to Rose.

"It can't be! It's Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty!"

Then, he pointed to Garnet.

"And Demeter! Goddess of agriculture, fertility, and the harvest!"

A Spartan pointed to Amethyst.

"Not to mention Artemis! Goddess of the hunt, moon, and archery!"

The Athenian leader noticed Pearl.

"And none other than Athena! Our own patron goddess of Athens! And Goddess of wisdom and war!"

The Spartans and Athenians all bowed to the four. Amethyst whispered over to Rose.

"As always, these Greeks are out of their minds."

Rose replied.

"Don't be rude, Amethyst."

Rose spoke out.

"Athenians, Spartans, what is the reason for this commotion?"

The Athenian leader rose up and spoke.

"Because, your brother Ares had visited us in our city of Athens. Naturally, that means war is coming. We came here to fight the Spartans."

Rose spoke back in question.

"Ares?"

"Yes! He's right he-"

The Athenian leader turned to find Steven had disappeared out of sight. He scratched his head and turned back to the Crystal Gems.

"I swear, he was right here!"

Rose turned to Pearl and whispered.

"Pearl, you need to get the humans to stop this fighting. They call you the goddess of war, so get them to stop going to war."

Pearl nodded and stepped forward. She held her spear up and spoke.

"Athenians, Spartans, cease this conflict. Ares, being the troublemaker he is, just wanted war because of his violent nature. Please, just go back home, and make amends."

The two sides scratched their heads. The Spartan king turned to his warriors.

"Well, we cannot argue with a goddess. Back to the village."

The Spartan warriors left the scene, one Spartan angrily throwing down his shield and spear. The Athenian leader held out his arms.

"Alright, warriors, back on the ships!"

The Athenian warriors got back on their ships and sailed away, leaving the Crystal Gems. Amethyst laughed.

"Ah, these Greeks are a laugh!"

Rose chimed in.

"Alright, Crystal Gems, let's depart!"

The Gems leaped off into the forest. Standing on a hill nearby was Steven, who saw everything. As he saw the Gems disappear, he had a loss for words.

"My mother… I can't believe it…"

Steven took the hourglass he got from out of his pocket and gazed into it.

"*Gasp*, I remember now. You're the time hourglass thingy. But how are you back? I shattered you… Hmm… Well, take me back to Athens."

Steven was suddenly back in ancient Athens.

"Ugh! I meant in the pre-"

Suddenly, Steven found himself in the middle of a battlefield. He heard what sounded like a machine gun ring out in the field. Steven saw a downed tree nearby. He ran and ducked under it. He gazed over at the battle happening around him. The field was littered with craters. He saw towers of dirt launch from artillery shells, and trenches full of soldiers. They charged out of the trench, but were soon mowed down by machine guns. Steven looked away at the horrible sight. He noticed a nearby sign. He looked at the name.

 **Verdun**

 **I really enjoyed writing this first chapter specifically because of my love for Greek Mythology.**


	2. Verdun

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 2: Verdun

[*]

 **Verdun-June 20th, 1916**

"Verdun…" said Steven.

The name sounded familiar. He was attempting to remember. Then, he recalled, and with a loud gasp, he spoke.

"I'm in the Great War! The World War!"

He looked over to the battle unfolding down the hill. He saw from a considerable distance in front of him, there were men huddled up in trenches. They wore very peculiar helmets, containing one spike on each.

"Hmm, those helmets, they have spikes on them. Connie told me about those. Those must be the Germans."

He gazed down the hill at another trench, with men wearing blue uniforms and blue helmets, also huddled up in a trench, facing the Germans.

"Then those must be the French."

In the dark of the night, he could hear the whistling of artillery shells. He could see the flashes of said shells impacting the ground.

Steven took out the hourglass.

"Come on, hourglass! Get me out of here!"

Suddenly, he found himself on a sandy road. He looked around to see mountains with little to no vegetation.

"Woah. Where am I now?"

Then, he could feel the ground shake. He heard distant noises. Something along the likes of vehicles. He turned to see just up ahead, a convoy of tanks and armored vehicles. He could barely make out a red star insignia on the sides of the vehicles.

The leading tank stopped a few yards in front of him. The top hatch opened, and a man wearing a tanker helmet emerged. He looked down on Steven. He spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"You! Get out of the way!"

Steven stepped back a bit and shrugged.

"Oh, haha. I seem to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

The tanker replied.

"You can say that again. There are Mujahideen around here, and we're here to scope them out! I'd be careful if I were you, they could strike at any mome-"

Suddenly, gunshots could be heard nearby. Next thing Steven knew, the tanker who spoke to him dipped his head down on the tank, blood flowing from it.

The crew on the armored vehicles were firing their guns on the source of the shots. Steven ran over to some nearby shrubbery. Looking on at the convoy being ambushed.

Then, an unknown figure stood behind Steven. Steven noticed his shadow looming over him. He turned to find a dark-skinned man, with a black beard, wearing a white button-down shirt, matching white pants, a beige cap, and an ammo belt wrapped around his upper-body.

Steven was startled.

The man spoke.

"Come with me if you want to live."


	3. Soviet-Afghan War

**Many people say that if World War 2 didn't happen, then the Cold War would never happen. I wouldn't say that's entirely true. So, in this alternate history Earth, since World War 2 never happened, the Cold War was DELAYED. I would think, with the U.S. worrying about the spread of Communism still, eventually, it would still happen.**

 **So, in this universe, the Cold War did not start until the early 1960's, after the failed U.S. invasion of Cuba (The Bay of Pigs Invasion), and ended on the same year that it was in our universe (1991), after the Soviet Union collapsed. And so, because of the Soviet Union's want for new territory, the Soviet-Afghan War still happened. Enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 3: Soviet-Afghan War

[*]

 **Afghanistan-June 23rd, 1986**

"Come with me if you want to live."

Steven complied and took the man's hand. He let go and followed the man. They ran up the mountain as the rest of the ambushing army fired at the convoy of armored vehicles.

"What's going on?! Who are you?!"

The mysterious man replied.

"I'll explain later! Guys, come on!"

The others stopped firing and followed him and Steven. They soon scaled over the mountain, and came running down the other side.

Meanwhile, back at the convoy, the soldiers assessed the damage caused. An officer yelled out.

"Pursue them! Do not let them get away with this!"

 **Four Miles Away-30 Minutes Later**

The group scaled a hill with Steven.

"Alright, we've been running for thirty minutes, when are we stopping."

They then sighted from the top of the hill a nearby hut. The man pointed to it and answered Steven.

"Just over there."

They continued running. They eventually reached the hut and set up camp. Steven took deep breaths after the long run.

"Alright, we've stopped. Now can you please explain to me what's going on? What year am I in?"

The man, who was grabbing magazines for his AK-47, replied.

"You're in 1986."

"And where am I?"

"Afghanistan."

"And who were those soldiers?"

"The Soviets."

Steven thought.

"The Soviets. Like.. the Soviet Union?"

"Exactly."

"But, why are the Soviets here in Afghanistan?"

The man looked to him.

"For years, Afghanistan has gone through countless civil revolts because of bad government. So much, in fact, that they called for the Soviets to help. We've been fighting the Soviets for about seven years now. We're what you would call "Mujahideen". What is a person like you doing here in Afghanistan?"

Steven sighed.

"I'm asking myself the same question."

The Afghan smiled.

"Well, you can stay with us until we can find a way for you to get home."

Steven smiled back.

"Oh, it's okay, I already have a way back home."

Suddenly, a Mujahideen yelled out.

"Soviets! Straight Ahead!"

The Mujahideen looked back to Steven.

"Get down."

He walked over to the window to see a whole horde of Soviets. Tanks, soldiers, even helicopters. The Mujahideen turned to one of his fellow comrades.

"As'ad! Do you have the Stinger?!"

"Yes I do!"

As'ad took out an FIM-92 Stinger homing missile launcher. He put it against his shoulder, with the leading Mujahideen holding the back. The Stinger fired, homing onto the Soviet helicopter.

The missile hit, the helicopter exploding, debris falling. But there was still the tanks and soldiers.

"Take positions!"

They grabbed their guns and ducked behind cover. Shots rang out from both sides. Steven hid behind a chair, watching the Mujahideen fire from their cover. After a few seconds of firing, the Mujahideen were suddenly mowed down by a mounted machine gun from an armored vehicle. Steven ran from the chair outside and waved his arms around.

"Stop stop stop!"

The Soviets ceased firing. Steven took deep breaths and spoke.

"Soviets, you don't have to do this! Please stop! War doesn't solve everything!"

A Soviet officer spoke.

"Hmm, now that you think about it, shut up! Ready!"

The Soviets lifted up their guns. Steven took out the hourglass.

"Aim!"

They aimed their guns at him. He quickly spoke to the hourglass.

"I want to get out of here! Please!"

Steven then found himself beside a winding river. Trees, and mountains around him.

"Where am I now?"

He sighted a nearby dirt path and a sign. He looked to it. It pointed to his right, and the words said…

 **San Francisco**

"So I'm in the state of Golden, but when?"

Steven noticed something shining next to his feet. He examined it. It was a few little yellow shining pebbles. He had stars in his eyes.


	4. The Pacific Gold Rush

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 4: The Pacific Gold Rush

[*]

 **State Of Golden, 1852**

"Gold!"

Steven had stars in his eyes. He picked up the tiny nuggets in his hand. He examined them with delight.

"Wow, Gold!"

He looked up and gasped.

"Wait! Am I…"

Steven once again looked to the sign that said "San Francisco". He followed the dirt path beside the sign.

 **Outskirts Of San Francisco-Thirty Minutes Later**

The more Steven walked down the dirt path, the more civilization he came across. By now he was passing by people and horse-drawn wagons every few seconds. Steven noticed the people and their attire.

"I must be in the Pacific Gold Rush. No doubt."

A white-bearded man passed him. Steven tapped the man's shoulder.

"Um, excuse me. What year is this?"

The man smiled and spoke with a thick Southern accent.

"Why, you're in 1852!"

"Knew it." Steven thought.

"Thank you, sir." he said as he continued his walk.

Steven soon saw the city of San Francisco from the path. It was densely populated for its time because of the mass migration of people coming to Golden to acquire its gold.

"So this is San Francisco in 1852. It's so, old-timey. Hmm, I know that there were people here who take gold in exchange for money in 1852."

Steven walked through the bustling streets, gazing at the names of different buildings.

"That's a Tailor… That's a Bar…"

Steven then saw a building which read "We take gold, you get money!".

"Aha!"

Steven opened the door, which pushed a bell.

*Ding*

A man at the counter turned to Steven.

"Ah, hello! How much you got today?"

Steven reached into his pocket and took out the gold nuggets.

"How much will this give?"

He dropped them onto the counter. The man examined the nuggets. After a few seconds, the man erupted in a fit of laughter. Steven was confused.

"Wh- Why are you laughing?"

The man spoke.

"You found Fool's Gold, my friend! This ain't worth nothin'!"

Steven looked down in disappointment.

"Oh…"

He turned back and opened the door. He was now back out in the street.

"Hmmm…."

Steven saw a nearby paper on the side of a building. He stepped over to it and read it.

"Hmm. Phineas Caine offering reward of hundreds of dollars worth of gold nuggets for the stopping of monster near property. Monster?"

Steven walked up to a nearby man and spoke.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know where I can find the home of Phineas Caine?"

The man spoke.

"Just go straight up the path out the city, then take a right into the forest, the first house you see is it."

"Alright, thanks."

Steven started his journey.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Following the directions the man said, Steven was walking through a forest. He emerged from a bush to see a big house, with a farm nearby, with pigs, cows, chickens, and farm hands working. He walked forward, seeing that from the property, there was a great view of the city. He walked up to the door and saw a rope hanging beside him. He pulled on the rope, and many bells could be heard. Soon, a brown-haired man opened the door.

"How can I help you?"

Steven spoke.

"Yes, I'm here about the monster problem."

"So, you wish to talk to Phineas Caine?"

Steven nodded.

"Yes."

"I shall go get him. Please, come in."

Steven stepped in and looked around. The house was very fancy, like a mansion. The brown-haired man spoke again.

"Stay right here while I get him."

"Yeah."

The man walked up a staircase, leaving Steven to himself. He looked at the fancy house, with very clean walls, and paintings of San Francisco and the Golden landscape.

Soon, Steven heard footsteps. He looked up to the staircase. He saw a cane tapping the hard wooden frame of the staircase. He saw a shiny boot emerge, then a second. Soon, the figure revealed itself.

The man had brown hair, in a messy style, no facial hair. He wore a black suit with a bowtie, black suit pants, and his boots were of a very shiny black. He walked with a cane.

The man spoke with a mild Southern accent.

"Hello there."

Steven smiled.

"You must be Phineas Caine?"

"Indeed I am." said the man, as he walked up closer to Steven, "And you are?"

"Steven Universe."

"What a name."

Steven softly laughed.

"I get that a lot. So, this is a nice place you have. You must be really rich."

Phineas laughed.

"Quite rich. You see, back in '49, I was just a poor farmer in Bluegrass, until I heard about everyone heading to Golden, they said that prosperity and a happy life was here. Naturally, I was interested. I came here to find that new happy life. Soon, I found gold, lots of it. Everywhere I went, I was panning gold faster than anyone else. They all called me "The Golden Boy". Soon enough, I became the richest man in San Francisco. I started my own shoemaking business, now my company's the wealthiest shoe company in all the Pacific coast."

Phineas noticed Steven's sandals. He seem perplexed.

"Your shoes are very peculiar. I've never seen anyone wear those. What do you call them?"

Steven looked down on his sandals and answered.

"Oh, they're sandals."

Phineas stroked his chin.

"Hmm, sandals… Anyways."

Phineas walked over to a window and looked down on the city.

"My property's been recently threatened by a hideous monster. It's been killing my animals and scaring my farm hands into quitting. I've put up a reward for anyone willing enough to stop it. My farmhands say that it looks like a giant blue crystal rock, then legs made of the same rock emerge, then up to six red eyes. Basically, it is some kind of giant blue crystal arachnid."

Steven spoke.

"I will stop the monster from threatening your property anymore."

Phineas turned to him.

"Be warned, it's dangerous. I've already had five volunteers for the reward in critical condition. You might need a gun."

The other brown-haired man from before handed Steven a musket. Steven gave the gun back to the man.

"I won't need that. I can stop the thing with my bare hands."

"If you say so."

 **A Few Hours Later**

It was night, and Steven was keeping an eye out for the monster. Beside him, resting on a hair, with musket laid beside him, was the man who answered the door.

Steven asked a question.

"So, how many times has this monster attacked?"

"Five times."

Then, screaming could be heard. The man rose from the chair and grabbed the musket.

"Must be in the back this time."

Him and Steven ran over to the farm. The farm hands were backing off from the crystal spider that Phineas described. One of the farm hands yelled.

"Lenny, get the goddamn gun!"

One of the other farm hands grabbed a musket and aimed at the spider. The spider leaped forward and landed on the musket, breaking it to pieces. The farm hands ran and hid in a wagon. Steven leaped over to the monster. He summoned his shield. The spider turned, and from its rear launched silky webs. The front of Steven's shield was covered in web.

"Ew."

The spider leaped onto his shield. He thrust his shield forward, throwing the spider off. He leaped and threw his shield, flying the spider back into a tree. The spider attempted to regain itself, but Steven punched it again, causing it to poof. Steven picked up the blue gem, bubbled it, and warped it to the temple. The farm hands all clapped.

"He saved us!"

Just then, Phineas Caine walked over.

"Ah! You got rid of that damned monster! Very good!"

Steven smiled.

"It's what I do."

Phineas reached into his pocket.

"For your valiant service."

He opened his hand to reveal many gold nuggets. He handed them to Steven.

"Up to two hundred dollars worth of gold nuggets."

Steven held the gold nuggets in his hands.

"Wow, thanks! There's so many nuggets. Do you have a sack I can use for these?"

"Absolutely!" answered Phineas.

One of the farm hands gave Steven a large brown sack that can be held on a person's back. Steven dropped the gold nuggets into the sack.

"Well, thank you. I better go now."

Phineas and the others waved to him goodbye. He waved back.

"Goodbye!" said Phineas, "Take care! Thank you for your service!"

Steven disappeared behind a tree and took the hourglass out of his pocket.

"Let me guess you're gonna take me to another time per-"

Steven now found himself in the middle of another "Old-Timey" city. There were people and horse-drawn carriages around.

"Now which city is this?"

He saw another sign.

 **Philadelphia**


	5. A Missing Declaration

**Now, before you go saying "But laugh, the state is officially called Keystone in the SU Universe". Yes, I know that, but Pennsylvania is nicknamed The Keystone State in our universe because it was the center of America's early development, its largest city (Philadelphia) even served as the capital of the United States for ten years while Washington D.C. was under construction!**

 **Anyways, because of this, it's at least recorded that Pennsylvania first gained its nickname in 1802. So, let's just say that in the SU universe, before 1802, Pennsylvania was still called Pennsylvania, and then, by 1803, the state of Pennsylvania wanted to change their official state name to "Keystone", and, after a process, finally gained the name in 1805. Anyways, enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 5: A Missing Declaration

 **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania-July 4, 1776**

"Philadelphia…"

Steven looked around at the old city.

"Well, might as well look around a bit."

Steven passed by crowds of people. Some gazed over at his unusual attire. He attempted to swim through the crowd.

He turned to run into someone. From the man's pocket, a piece of written parchment paper fell onto the ground. Steven looked to the man, who had reddish hair running down to his ears, blueish eyes staring into Steven's.

"I'm so sorry about that." said Steven.

The man countered his apology.

"I have to be somewhere."

The man walked past Steven. Steven turned to the man walking away. He then noticed the piece of written parchment paper on the ground. He picked it up and looked back in the direction of where the man walked off to.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Steven ran towards the direction the man went.

"Excuse me! Sir, you dropped your piece of paper!"

He turned right down the next avenue, but he still could not sight the reddish-haired man. Steven stopped.

"What did he even drop anyways?"

Steven looked to the written parchment paper and read the top.

"In Congress, July Fourth, Seventeen Seventy Six. The unanimous Declaration of the thirteen.."

Steven started to talk slower as he read each word.

"United States.. Of… America…"

Steven realized what he was reading.

"Is this.. The Declaration of Independence?!"

Steven started pacing around while speaking.

"The Declaration of Independence! One of the most important documents in American history! The reason we have a Fourth of July!"

People were looking at Steven as he was talking to himself. Steven noticed this and went silent. He laughed nervously, and ran off. As he was running, holding the declaration in his right hand, he spoke to himself again.

"I've got to get the declaration back to that man!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the declaration out of his hand.

"No!"

He saw it fly in the wind. He chased it, attempting to grab it. The paper landed on top of a street gas lamp. Steven leaped up over the gas lamp, and slowly descended down next to the lamp. But then, another gust of wind blew the declaration away. He grunted in annoyance and fell at regular speed onto the ground. He looked to see townspeople, staring at him, with awestruck faces, seeing Steven's floating power. Steven stared at them as he slowly shuffled away, and eventually ran again. He saw the declaration fly over a building. He leaped up onto the building and followed it. Leaping from building to building, he overheard people from down in the streets yell out.

"Look yonder! There is a man in the sky! He is leaping over buildings!"

 **Hours Later**

Steven was exhausted from his long chase after the declaration. He was talking to himself.

"No no. I lost the declaration! Now America won't be able to tell England "Go away", and nobody will have a holiday to celebrate. Well, they could just write another one, but I'd have changed the whole day that we celebrate. For all I know, I could've delayed Independence Day a whole month! August Fourth, Seventeen Seventy Six, or something! I-"

Suddenly, Steven overheard someone.

"I found this piece of parchment on my front door."

Steven looked over to see two men in front of a blacksmith workshop, holding a piece of paper.

"Look at this. In Congress, July Fourth, Seventeen Seventy Six. The unanimous Declaration of the thirteen united States of America."

The other man spoke.

"That's today. You think it could be something important?"

"Well, it does say "In Congress", and I heard from a reliable source that the Second Continental Congress are meeting at the State House for something very important. This document saying "In Congress" must be talking about that Congress."

Steven walked up to the two men.

"Um, excuse me, but I've been looking for that paper. I lost it, and need to deliver it somewhere."

The man looked at the declaration.

"Alright."

He handed the declaration to Steven. Steven smiled.

"Thank you."

Steven walked off.

"That was easy. Now to get this to the Congress."

 **Meanwhile At The Pennsylvania State House**

At the Pennsylvania State House, which would eventually be known as Independence Hall, a group of men were sitting at desks, and in front of them, another desk, with two men, one sitting in the chair, the other standing next to him. The man sitting spoke.

"The Congress will now introduce Mister Thomas Jefferson, and his committee, to draft this declaration, granting us independence from the Kingdom of Great Britain."

The same reddish haired man that Steven ran into before stepped up, with four other men standing behind him. The man in the chair spoke again.

"Mister Jefferson, do you have the document?"

The reddish-haired man reached into his pocket for the declaration. He could not feel for it. He reaches into his other pocket. Nothing. He's feeling all around his suit for it, but nothing. After a few seconds of muttering, he stopped, and looked to the man seated in concern.

"I do not have it…"

The whole room erupted in gasps and sighs of disappointment. The man in the chair spoke.

"Mister Jefferson, you lost the declaration? How could you have misplaced it?"

Jefferson replied.

"I myself am perplexed on how I could have lost it."

 **Meanwhile Outside**

Steven stood in front of the State House, examining it.

"This is where everybody said they'd be meeting."

Steven walked forward to the front entrance. Then, two men stopped him.

"Halt. You are not allowed inside."

"Look, I've got to get this declaration inside."

"No. You cannot come in."

Steven tried to talk them out.

"Look, I'm in a hurry to save the United States."

Steven saw from a nearby window the man in the chair raising his voice while pointing at Jefferson. He could barely hear what he was saying.

"I think it's necessary that we find a new person to write this declaration who is capable of keeping up with his papers."

Steven used his overbearing strength to push the two men away and ran inside. He came to a door that led inside the room that Jefferson was in. He opened the door and yelled out.

"Wait!"

Everyone in the room turned to Steven. Jefferson turned around and gasped.

"You are the man I ran into earlier today."

"Yes." said Steven, "And.. you dropped something."

Steven handed him the declaration. Jefferson was completely amazed.

"Thank you. I can't believe you did this."

Steven smiled.

"No problem. Now, I have to go."

Steven walked out of the room and out of the State House. The two men guarding the entrance before spoke.

"What were you doing in there?"

Steven turned to them and laughed.

"Saving America."

He ran into an alley and took out the hourglass again. It glowed.

"Oh boy… Another random time perio-"

Suddenly, Steven found himself in the middle of a battlefield. He saw a sign laying on the ground that read "Borodino".

"Nope!"

The hourglass glowed again, and Steven found himself in a city. Snow was everywhere. On the pavement, on monuments, on buildings. Steven read a sign.

 **Saint Petersburg**


	6. Massacre At Saint Petersburg

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 6: Massacre At Saint Petersburg

[*]

 **Saint Petersburg, Russia-January 22nd, 1905**

Steven was shivering in the Russian cold.

"Oh jeez. Russia cold is a new kind of cold."

He put his hands around his gem, creating a circle surrounding it. His gem glowed, and he had on a winter coat, many different colored scarfs, and a blanket over his shoulders, waving from the wind on his back. He sighed with relief.

"Better."

Suddenly, he heard nearby chanting. He was perplexed. He looked around a corner to find a whole crowd of people gathered around one man. The man had long hair and a beard, was wearing big fur cap, had long robes, and a rather large necklace. Steven could not make out what was on the necklace. The man spoke.

"Fellow members of the Assembly of Russian Factory and Mill Workers of Saint Petersburg, today, we bring this petition to Tsar Nicholas the Second, that addresses fairer wages, better working conditions, and working day reduction to eight hours! We will march to the Tsar's Winter Palace and present this petition to him!"

 _"The Winter Palace?" thought Steven._

He walked up to a person in the back of the crowd.

"Hey, where's the Winter Palace?"

The main pointed to behind Steven.

"About a few blocks from here that way."

"Thank you."

Steven began his walk to the Winter Palace.

 **Palace Square-Ten Minutes Later**

Steven gazed at the marvelous Winter Palace. The majority of the palace a light green. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

Steven sighted a few soldiers guarding the Palace gates.

Suddenly, he heard many voices approach. They became louder every second. He turned behind him to see the crowd from before, marching up to the Palace square. They were giving chants.

"Fairer wages, better conditions, eight hour work days! Sign the petition, make Russia better for workers!"

The crowd stopped a few yards behind Steven. Steven turned back to the direction of the Winter Palace, and he saw it.

He suddenly saw soldiers of the Imperial Guard march into two shoulder to shoulder lines, holding rifles. An officer called out.

"Ready!"

The front line crouched, making the back line now visible. Steven was filled with sudden fear. He ran over to the crowd.

"Guys!"

The officer called out again.

"Aim!"

He could hear the sound of rifles clicking. He ran right into the crowd, pushing over a few people. Then he heard the final command.

"Fire!"

He heard simultaneous gunshots, followed by screaming. He lifted himself from the ground and saw bodies laying beside him. Then he heard it again.

"Fire!"

More shots, and more screaming. He put his hands to his ears.

"No! I don't want to be here anymore!"

Steven found himself beside a tree, bushes nearby, and he could see rolling hills in the distance.

"Woah. Where am I now, Hourglass Thingy?"

He peeked through some bushes and gasped at what he saw.

It was the barn.

"The barn? What am I doing at the barn?"

He then noticed Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and… himself, but younger. He smiled at his kid self.

"Aw, I was so adorable at a young age. Wait…"

Steven noticed the Gems and Kid Steven standing at a white table, with Amethyst and Garnet both wearing birthday hats. Amethyst was also holding balloons. Pearl was folding ribbons. Steven gasped.

"Oh my goodness! It's my fourteenth birthday!"


	7. 13 Birthdays Ago

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 8: 13 Birthdays Ago

[*]

 **The Barn-Steven's Fourteenth Birthday**

Steven gazed over at his younger self. His kid self was smiling, since this was the day of his fourteenth birthday. Older Steven reminisced of his past.

"I will always remember this day especially. This was the day I-"

Suddenly, he saw Greg's van pull up. Steven lowered his head a little bit into the bush, but still could peek through.

Then, he saw her…

He saw twelve year old Connie step out of the van, wearing that red dress and straw hat. Older Steven looked on with a smile.

"Connie. She looks so good in that dress."

Steven's face suddenly turned red. He turned and sat behind the bush, putting his hand on his head.

"Steven, you're 27! Why did you just say that?! That sounded so awkward coming from a man my age! Then again, that is my future wife. And I'm also spying on young me. I thought the same thing that day about her dress… Eh, still sounds a bit awkward when these words are rolling off the tongue… Maybe I should stop talking."

Steven peeked over the bush again. She saw Connie next to younger Steven, drinking from a juice box.

"Looking back at younger Connie, knowing I'm going to marry her, makes me feel even better."

He turned and sat by the bush again.

"Heh… "This one goes out to the birthday boy, and his best friend". "Best friend". No. More than that. Oh my God, when she laid her head on my chest all those years ago, I was just totally frozen. I was sweating from my sudden feelings of love- No wait, that was the stretching- Oh yeah! I stretched to make myself look older for her! Wait…"

Steven peeked over the bush again to see his younger self look up at Amethyst, who stretched her legs to hang a Happy Birthday banner over the barn. He then saw Greg walk up to younger him and hand him his birthday king cape and crown. His younger self then walked out of sight into the barn.

"Here's the part where I stretch."

After a minute of watching the door of the barn, it finally opened, revealing his younger self, taller than Connie now, and with a neck. Steven turned his attention to Connie, who was very surprised.

"This day will always be fixed into my memory."

Then, Steven had an idea.

"Aha!"

Steven closed his eyes, and his gem glowed. Now, as an adult, he learned how to master his shapeshifting powers, though he doesn't use it much, after his first experience with shapeshifting.

He shapeshifted into a tiny mouse, with a light brown tint to his fur. He went over to the group. He overheard a conversation between younger him and Connie.

"I had a magical growth spurt, just now. Cool, right?"

"Oh. Right, it's totally cool!"

Older Steven in mouse form spoke quietly.

"Oh jeez."

 **Later**

Mouse Steven watched Connie give younger him a present. Younger him opened it, and it was a pink shirt. It wouldn't fully fit on the front for younger Steven's stretched out body.

"Oh." said Connie, "I guess it doesn't fit, since-"

Younger Steven spoke.

"Oh, don't worry. It fits fine just like this. Ehehehm."

Suddenly, Lion, who was laying behind Steven, laid his paw next to Mouse Steven. Mouse Steven jumped away.

"Ah. Lion…" whispered Mouse Steven.

 **Later**

Mouse Steven looked from afar at Connie, Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst playing badminton. Amethyst hit the shuttlecock too hard, causing it to get launched into a nearby tree. He saw Connie run over to it and attempt to jump up and get it, but she was too short. Then, younger Steven came over and jumped onto the branch, shaking the shuttlecock, and Connie catched it.

"Thanks, Steven." said Connie.

Younger Steven let go of the branch and looked to Connie.

"No problem, Connie."

Just then, Amethyst called out from nearby.

"Yo, bring back that shuttlecock!"

Connie ran back over to the court, leaving Steven there. Suddenly, Mouse Steven saw his younger self grunt. Younger Steven's right arm began to shorten.

"Oh no!"

Younger Steven's gem and arm glowed. He grunted loudly as his arm stretched out again. He sweated and breathed heavily before walking back over to the court. Mouse Steven put his paw to his cheek.

"And then my plan totally backfired from here on out."

 **Even Later**

Mouse Steven was watching younger him and Connie dance. He smiled. Then, Garnet spoke, giving out the last song. Now, younger Steven and Connie were holding hands while doing a slow dance. Mouse Steven overheard their conversation.

"I still can't believe all this time you were older than me." said Connie, "You should sneak me into a PG-13 movie some time."

Younger Steven replied, heavily sweating, trying to hold in his shapeshifting.

"Oh, yeah. Hah. Haha."

Connie laughed.

"Haha! No, I'm just kidding. I would never ask you to break the law."

Mouse Steven laughed softly. Connie continued.

"It's funny that I have to look up at you now, though."

Younger Steven replied.

"Funny good or.. Funny bad?"

She replied in a soft tone.

"Funny good."

Then, she rested her head on his chest. Younger Steven's eyes widened. Mouse Steven looked on with tears.

"This part always made me cry in my head."

Then, Younger Steven cleared his throat.

"Excuse me for a moment, Connie. I'm gonna go.. Freshen up… Be right back…"

Connie put her left hand on her right wrist. Mouse Steven looked at her. He could barely make out a sentence she whispered to herself.

"Was I being too awkward?"

Mouse Steven looked over at Younger Steven, who disappeared behind the barn. He went over to behind the barn to see his younger self arguing with Amethyst and Greg.

"When Connie grows up and becomes President, what is that gonna make me?! First Boy?!"

Mouse Steven sighed and spoke quietly.

"Don't worry, young me, you'll grow, and you'll find happiness with Connie. Just you wait."

Mouse Steven crawled away from the barn and down a hill, talking to himself in the process.

"And then soon, you and Connie will be looking up at the stars, and you'll turn into a baby. Not the weirdest stuff I've been in, but worthy of being up there."

Then, Mouse Steven saw a figure and a bunch of parts laying around the figure.

It was Peridot, working on the Cluster machine. Peridot noticed Mouse Steven and grunted.

"Go away! Don't interfere with my work!"

Mouse Steven stared at Peridot. Peridot quickly picked up a wrench and threw it at Mouse Steven.

"Go away! You foul creature!"

Mouse Steven dodged the wrench. Peridot came running at him. He ran and jumped over parts, trying to escape Peridot.

Peridot leaped forward and caught him in her hands.

"I could crush you right now! Hahaha!"

Peridot stopped laughing and stuttered. She uncupped her hands, staring at Mouse Steven.

"I-I-I-"

Mouse Steven looked into her eyes. Peridot started to calm down.

"A little Earth mouse. You're actually kind of, how you say? Adorable, as the Steven says…"

Peridot screamed and threw Mouse Steven to a bush.

"What is this planet doing to me?!"

She sighed and decided to get back to work. Mouse Steven was a bit stunned by this, but decided to crawl off. He stopped behind a tree and shapeshifted back to his original form. He took the hourglass out of his pocket. It glowed once again.

Steven suddenly found himself in Beach City. He looked around.

"Is this the present day, or am I still in the past?"

He noticed what seemed to be a boy, sitting at the edge of the boardwalk, looking at the sea. He saw the boy had many curls on the back of his hair. He seemed to have been wearing a red flannel jacket. Steven suddenly realized who this boy was.


	8. She's Off To College, And I'm Here

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 9: She's Off To College, And I'm Here…

[*]

 **Beach City-Nine Years From The Present**

Steven looked at his 18 year old self, sitting at the boardwalk, looking at the sea.

"Woah."

He noticed that his younger self seemed a bit depressed.

 _"He seems pretty depressed." thought Older Steven, "Maybe I should talk to him. If I do, I need a disguise."_

Steven's Gem glowed, and he transformed into Phineas Caine, the wealthy shoemaker back in 1852. He even carried a cane. He walked over to the boardwalk and sat next to his younger self. His younger self noticed him and smiled.

"Hi."

Older Steven in disguise spoke back.

"Greetings."

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." said younger Steven.

Older Steven smiled.

"I'm a traveller."

"You like to go and see new places, huh?"

"Yes. I've been to many places. Greece, France, Afghanistan, Golden, lots of places."

Younger Steven replied with excitement.

"I've been to Empire City."

Older Steven laughed softly.

"Heh. Me too…"

Younger Steven turned back to the sea, and his smile turned into a frown. Older Steven noticed this and decided to ask.

"You seem pretty down. What's wrong?"

Younger Steven turned back to him.

"How could you tell?"

"It's obvious."

Younger Steven sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Older Steven replied.

"Of course. Why would I tell a secret to anyone when I barely know you?"

"There's this girl-"

"Oh, I know what this is. You love this girl, but you're too scared to tell her. It's a common thing these days."

"Well, she just left for the University of Delmarva, and she won't be back for another four years or so. She's off to college, and I'm here…"

Older Steven stood up and looked to his younger self.

"Look. If you know that you'll have a happy life with this girl, then tell her how you feel."

Younger Steven smiled.

"Yeah… Maybe I could also work out."

Older Steven smiled.

"I think she'll really like that."

Older Steven grabbed his cane and walked off. He looked back at his younger self, who was staring at the ocean once again.

Older Steven noticed a newspaper on the ground. He picked it up and read it. On the front page were the words "Crystal Gems Save Governor From A Monster Attack". It included a picture of his 18 year old self, the Gems, including Peridot and Lapis, and the state governor. He smiled.

He then had an idea. He took the hourglass out of his pocket. This time, he had an order for the hourglass.

"Take me to the University of Delmarva, nine years from the present."

Steven, still in disguise, found himself standing in front of the massive campus of the University of Delmarva. He then heard the campus bell ring, and students were walking out in herds out of the campus, as the learning day was done. Hundreds of people passed by him. He tried to make out all the faces, looking for one certain person. After a few minutes, most of the students had left the campus.

Then, Steven saw her.

Walking out of the building was an 18 year old Connie, wearing a formal campus shirt with the University's abbreviated letters, "UD". She was holding books in her hands.

Steven placed the newspaper on the ground and walked away. He peeked behind the campus fence as he saw Connie stop in front of the newspaper. She picked up the newspaper, and after reading the front page title, she looked up from it and smiled. Holding the newspaper in her hand, she continued her walk. Steven smiled and took out the hourglass again. The hourglass glowed. Where is he now?


	9. Reminiscing

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 10: Reminiscing

[*]

 **Beach City-Three Years From The Present**

Steven once again found himself in Beach City, but it was mid-day. Still in his disguise, he walked around.

Then, he saw himself from three years in the past, sitting next to Connie on the boardwalk.

"*Gasp*. It's me… Again…"

Steven shapeshifted once again, this time into a red cardinal. He flew over to Steven and Connie and looked down on them. They were smiling and holding hands.

"I can't wait for our wedding." said younger Steven.

Connie smiled too.

"Yeah. I'm happy that we finally get to be together."

Steven put his other hand over Connie's hand and raised it.

"I love you."

Connie replied.

"I love you too."

The two kissed. Bird Steven smiled and flew away. He flew over to an alley and landed. He morphed back into his original form. He took out the hourglass and examined it.

"Alright. I've gone through many different time periods, and talked to my younger self. I think that's enough time travel. Take me to Athens, Greece, present day."

Steven found himself back at the Acropolis, where he was before all this time travel happened. He saw standing in front of him Connie, talking to Peridot about Greek Mythology.

 _"Yes! I made it back to the present!" thought Steven._

Steven turned to see something out of place. He saw towering before him a statue of himself. Large biceps, rock hard abs, and also naked… All he was wearing was an Ancient Greek war helmet over his forehead, with him holding his shield down on his left hand, next to a little bush.

"Oh… I'm naked…"

He looked at the plaque on the statue.

 **Ares, God of War**

"Oh…"

He then saw a statue of Rose Quartz, holding a cloth on her lower body, but nothing on her upper body. Steven looked away, closed his eyes, and put his hands in front of him.

"Oh, why'd they have to carve mom naked too?!"

He opened his eyes to see the plaque in front of the statue. He leaned down and read it.

 **Aphrodite, Goddess of Love**

He saw a statue of what looked like Pearl, looking just like he saw her in Ancient Greece. She had her right hand on her hip, and her other hand pointing down to the floor.

 **Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War**

Then there was a statue of Amethyst, also wearing the same attire as she did in Ancient Greece. She held a deer's horns with her left hand, and was reaching for an arrow from her quiver with her right hand.

 **Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt**

And finally, on a piece of ancient pottery was Garnet, sitting on a chair, sprinkling magic onto grains of wheat that a woman, kneeling before her, is holding.

Just then, Connie called to Steven.

"Hey Steven! We're going back home now!"

Steven replied.

"Alright! Coming!"

Steven turned back to the statue of his mother and smiled. He remembered about the hourglass. He took it out and stared into it.

"Sorry, but this journey is over."

Steven threw the hourglass down onto the hard ground, shattering it to pieces. He ran to the others.

On the bottom of the Acropolis, the crew walked up to a warp pad. Steven looked up to the towering Acropolis and smiled.

"Let's say bye to Greece!" he said.

Everyone waved goodbye and said "Goodbye Greece!".

The warp pad glowed, and they departed Athens…

 _The End…_


End file.
